


School Days

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, But he's so done, Gen, He's not going to let any of these idiots get hurt, M/M, Merlin is so done, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy makes questionable decisions, but his friends are always there to make sure he doesn't get himself killed.





	1. Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

> My version of a Kingsman HP AU, because my friend Murphy, with whom I'm writing The Next Great Adventure, does not ship Hartwin, which anyone who has read one of my Kingsman stories knows I ship, so very much. So here's my take, which is much less involved than The Next Great Adventure, but I had much more fun writing this.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay while I’m gone?” Eggsy was standing nervously on the edge of the platform, playing with the bottom of his shirt. “I don’t have to go.”

“Yes you do,” Michelle said gently. “Go on, you’ll have a wonderful time, just don’t forget to write home, yeah?”

“Every day,” Eggsy promised.

“There’s my boy,” Michelle said with a fond smile. “Be good, alright?”

“Yes, Mum,” Eggsy agreed, giving his mum one last hug before dashing onto the train as it started to pull away. “Love you!” he called, waving as the train pulled out of the station.

“Bloody hell,” a voice hissed, pulling Eggsy back into the train just before a pole would have taken Eggsy’s head off. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

Eggsy turned to face the boy who had pulled him in. He was already dressed in his Hogwarts robes, green for Slytherin, and giving Eggsy a dirty look.

The boy sighed, taking Eggsy’s arm and pulling him along. “I’m already late to meet Harry and the others,” he grumbled. “And now I’m responsible for a first year.”

“Hey,” Eggsy protested. “Ain’t no one responsible for me but me.”

The Slytherin rolled his eyes before opening the door of a compartment that already held three boys the other’s age and a girl who was obviously another first year, even though she looked much less nervous than Eggsy.

“Picked up another stray, have you, Merlin?” the boy in Gryffindor robes asked amusedly.

“Fuck off, Harry,” the Slytherin, Merlin apparently, groaned, flopping down on the seat next to the boy.

“Did you manage to get a name from this one?” the boy in Ravenclaw robes asked.

Merlin made a rude gesture at the boy, which caused the Hufflepuff to laugh.

“I’ll take that as a no,” he declared. “You want to introduce yourself first, or should I introduce this lot?”

Eggsy was still shellshocked at the suddenness of everything since he’d first gotten on the train.

“You’ve overwhelmed him,” the girl sighed. “Take a seat,” she said to Eggsy, gesturing to the empty seat across from her. “I’m Roxy,” she said once he’d sat. “This is my brother, Percival,” she gestured to the Ravenclaw next to her. “His betrothed, James,” the Hufflepuff. “And those two are Harry and Merlin.” The Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively.

“I’m Eggsy,” Eggsy responded. “Merlin kept me from being brained by a pole.”

“That sounds like our Merlin,” Roxy agreed. “Grumbled the whole time?”

Eggsy nodded, “Is he always like that?”

“As long as I’ve known him,” Harry said seriously. “Which has been quite a long time.”

“Wanker,” Merlin said drily. “See if you’ll ever become a prefect.”

James shuddered overdramatically. “The horror,” he stage-whispered to Percival. “Imagine that, Harry, with the power to take points from us.”

“How could we ever survive?” Percival asked, completely deadpan.

“Fifty points from both of your Houses,” Harry retorted.

“Oh no,” James gasped. “Percival, whatever shall we do?”

Eggsy met Roxy’s eyes and they both burst out laughing. Neither of the first years saw the looks the others exchanged over their heads, but they both felt safe in this small part of the world.

* * *

Morton, Roxy was Sorted into Ravenclaw and took a seat next to her brother, adjusting her newly blue tie.

Unwin, Gary was Sorted into Hufflepuff and took a seat next to James, who patted him firmly on the shoulder. “Welcome to Hufflepuff,” he said with a bright grin.

* * *

Richmond Valentine was Head Boy Eggsy’s first year. James explained to him, on their way down to the Hufflepuff dorm, about how big an honor it was for Hufflepuff, even as he scoffed. “Valentine’s a suck up,” he informed Eggsy. “Don’t mind him too much.”

Eggsy nodded seriously as they reached the Hufflepuff common room. “Hey James?” he asked, slightly stunned at how _warm_ the room was. “I think I’m gonna like it here.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Roxy,” Eggsy whined, “I’m going to fail Defense and they’re gonna kick me out of Hogwarts.”

Roxy rolled her eyes. “Have you asked Harry?” she asked, finishing her Potions essay.

Eggsy grumbled as he scribbled out a note to Harry before charming it to fold into a paper airplane and fly to Harry. “Charms and Defense are two completely different things,” he said, heading off Roxy’s snarky comment. “Smart girl like you should know that.”

Roxy flashed a rude gesture at him, just as the Head Girl walked by.

“Ms. Morton,” Gazelle said, voice both sharp and slick. “That’s not any way to foster inner-House unity. 10 points from Ravenclaw.”

Roxy made a softly outraged noise as Gazelle moved on. “She’s such a bitch,” she muttered once the Head Girl was out of earshot.

“I know,” Eggsy agreed. “Valentine is just as bad.” He hesitated a moment before continuing. “I think they may be up to something.”

Roxy hummed in quiet thought. Before she could respond though, a paper butterfly fluttered its way into the room, landing on top of Eggsy’s notes.

Eggsy carefully picked up the paper, reading the note that was written in Harry’s neat script on its wings.

“Come on,” he said, carefully putting the butterfly in the textbook so it wouldn’t get crushed. “Harry has a free period, we can ask him about Valentine and Gazelle.”

Roxy nodded, packing her bag and following Eggsy out of the library.

* * *

“Hello, Eggsy,” Harry greeted them fondly in an unremarkable stretch of hallway. “Roxanne.”

“Hey, Harry,” Eggsy beamed. “What’re we doing here?”

“That’s what I’m going to show you,” Harry said with a grin that reminded Eggsy of Dumbledore’s Chocolate Frog cards. “You two wait here.” Harry turned on his heel and paced back and forth along a stretch of hallway. After three or four passes, a door appeared out of nowhere. “Here we are,” Harry said, opening the door with a grin. “In we go.”

“What is this place?” Roxy asked, looking around the room in amazement.

“It’s called the Room of Requirement,” Merlin answered from a table, surrounded by books. “It’s Helga Hufflepuff’s secret room.”

“Like the Chamber of Secrets?” Eggsy asked.

“But with less snakes,” James said from somewhere behind Merlin.

“Not that many people know about this room,” Harry said, leading Eggsy to an empty table near one Merlin was working at. “And we’d like to keep it that way.”

“I think we can manage that,” Roxy said, dropping her bag and going to explore the bookshelves that seemed to dominate half of the room.

Eggsy rolled his eyes at her as he sat down at the table. “Thanks for helping me with this, Haz,” he said, pulling out his textbook and a roll of parchment. “This was driving me mad.”

“Of course,” Harry answered, sitting next to him. “What are you working on?”

They set to work, both leaning over their books for two hours before James stood from the pillow pile he’d been lying in with a yawn. “Dinner time,” he said cheerfully.

“Thank God,” Eggsy sighed. “My brain will pour out my ears if I look at these books any longer.”

Harry laughed, packing his bag. “I’m not sure that’s physically possible, Eggsy.”

“He’s good at doing the impossible,” Roxy told Harry as the group left the room, the door disappearing behind them. “Did you ask about the dynamic duo of evil?”

“I only just finished my homework,” Eggsy retorted. “Did you find out anything?”

“This is not a topic for hallways,” Merlin cut in. “Meet in the same place, same time tomorrow. We’ll talk about it then.” That said, he turned from the group and made his way to the Slytherin table.

“He’s right,” Harry said when Eggsy turned to look at him. “We’ll speak about this tomorrow, alright?”

Eggsy nodded as he followed James to the Hufflepuff table.

“You know,” James said as Eggsy sat next to him. “Sometimes I think I should be offended you always go to Harry first.”

“You’re right,” Eggsy said blandly. “I should always come to you first. What’s your grade in Defense again?”

“Bugger off, Unwin,” James said with a laugh, shoving him lightly.

“You asked!” Eggsy laughed.

“I despair the day Merlin saved your life,” James informed him before piling his plate with food.

“Wanker,” Eggsy responded, sticking his tongue out at the older Hufflepuff before piling his plate as well.

* * *

“So basically,” Eggsy said, rubbing at the headache he could feel forming behind his eyes. “Valentine is a total prick, and we’re almost 100% sure he’s up to something Voldemort level bad, but we can’t do anything because Headmaster King, who is also an arsehole, likes him.”

“Basically,” Merlin agreed. “And Gazelle is his right-hand woman.”

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy breathed out as he leaned back in his chair. “Has anyone else noticed this?”

“Not that we’re aware,” Percival said. “Everyone thinks Valentine hung the moon and the stars, so they’re blind to their faults.”

“We should do something!”

“Do what? They haven’t actually done anything.”

“Yet,” Eggsy grumbled to himself before sitting up. “We should watch them until they slip up.”

“We could, this year,” Percival said. “But they’re both seventh years.”

“We can figure something out,” Eggsy insisted. “It’s our moral obligation!”

“Eggsy, we’re only first years,” Roxy put in. “We can’t-”

“We’ve got a whole term to figure it out,” Eggsy cut her off.

“We’ll give it a shot,” Harry answered, a determined gleam growing in his eyes. “In fact, I have an idea.”

* * *

Harry’s idea was absolutely crazy, Merlin told him this repeatedly.

But somehow, with several near misses, it worked. Harry was insufferably smug. Merlin locked him in a supply cupboard.

Thanks to an additional spell Harry had added to the eavesdropping spell, they didn’t have to listen to the feed all the time, only when they said any of a list of hotword that caused what they were saying to be written on a piece of parchment.

“Is this spell going to last after they leave Hogwarts?” Eggsy asked, running careful fingers through JB’s feathers.

“It should,” Harry said with a nod. “We’ll find out next year, won’t we?”

Eggsy grumbled quietly for a moment before letting out a jaw-splitting yawn. “I should head to bed.”

“I shouldn’t have kept you this long,” Harry said regretfully. “Are you awake enough to make your way to your dorm yourself?”

“I’ll be fine,” Eggsy said with another yawn. “JB’ll make sure I don’t fall asleep in the hallway.”

“Alright,” Harry looked unconvinced. “I’ll see you in the morning then. Good night, Eggsy.”

“Night, Haz,” Eggsy returned, leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Roxy are 3rd years, making Harry, Merlin, James, and Percival 5th years

“Whoever came up with O.W.L.s deserves to be shot with the Cruciatus Curse,” Harry groaned, collapsing onto the pile of pillows Eggsy had claimed for his own.

“Poor you,” Eggsy said with a gentle laugh before he started running his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Tell me about it, talking about stuff helps.”

Harry grumbled for a minute before sighing and beginning to tell Eggsy what he had just been reading. Within five minutes, he was enthusiastically explaining a potion to Eggsy, arms flailing even as he was careful not to hit Eggsy.

“Feeling better now?”

“How did you know that would work?” Harry asked, settling back down.

“My mum gets the same way sometimes,” Eggsy shrugged. “Rox too. I’ve gotten good at listening.”

Harry frowned. “Your mum? I wasn’t aware she was a student.”

“She’s not, anymore,” Eggsy shrugged. “Her stuff is more with people. Or Dean.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “He’s still around then?”

“They’re getting married this summer,” Eggsy said with a frown.

Harry sat up, turning to face Eggsy. “Will you be alright? When you go home?” he asked. “I don’t like these stories you’ve been telling me about him.”

“I’ll be fine,” Eggsy assured him. “If not, I’ll catch the Knight Bus to Roxy’s place.”

“Your obsession with that purple deathtrap disturbs me,” Harry sighed.

“Tell me more about that Amortentia potion you were talking about,” Eggsy diverted the conversation. “What’s it smell like?”

“Well, it’s different for every person,” Harry dove back into his explanation. “Merlin says his smells like hairspray, old books, and bubble gum. James and Percival say theirs smells like summer mornings when they wake up together. And as for me,” Harry paused. “For me, Amorienta smells like dusted chalk and freshly shaved quills, chocolate melted on fingertips and sunlight through a window that’s just barely cracked.”

“Half of those things don’t seem like they’d smell like anything,” Eggsy murmured. “But at the same time, I know what you mean.”

“Amortentia is odd like that,” Harry agreed, drawing in a deep breath. “It’s getting late, we should head back to our dorms.”

“You’re no fun since you made prefect,” Eggsy whined as Harry stood, dusting off the back of his robes before offering a hand to Eggsy.

Eggsy took the offered hand and stood. “I guess it is late,” he said with a yawn.

“I told you.”

“Shut up,” Eggsy grumbled under his breath, the effect undermined by the smile on his face.

“Whatever you say, Eggsy,” Harry said blandly as they left the room and went their separate ways.

“You’re so gone over him it isn’t funny anymore,” Merlin sighed, releasing the Disillusionment Charm he’d been lurking under.

“It’s late, Merlin,” Harry said with a sigh. “I don’t want to have this conversation again.”

“You never want to have this conversation,” Merlin countered, following Harry towards Gryffindor Tower.

“He’s thirteen years old.”

“And you’re fifteen,” Merlin countered. “Not that big a difference.”

“I”m not going to force my emotions onto him,” Harry said, standing in front of the Fat Lady. “I”ll talk to him when he’s a fifth year, alright?”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Merlin said seriously before turning away to return to the dungeons. 

“Oxfords not brogues,” Harry sighed to the Fat Lady.

“Are you alright, Harry?” she asked, opening just a crack.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Harry murmured, looking after Merlin for a long moment before opening the portrait hole all the way and entering the Common Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun deciding what everyone's Amortentia smelled like, and I had a hell of a time spelling the potion correctly


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Roxy are 5th years, putting the others in 7th

“He still looks at me like I’m a first year, Rox,” Eggsy whined, collapsing in his best friend’s lap. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Let him know you’re interested?” Roxy suggested. “Stop throwing yourself in my lap at every opportunity and throw yourself at him.”

“I am not some wanton whore,” Eggsy sniffed. “I will not throw myself at him.”

“It’s not whorishness if you’re soulmates,” Roxy sighed.

“You don’t know that.”

“His Amortentia smells like dusted chalk, freshly shaved quills, melted chocolate, and sunlight in the Room of Requirement,” Roxy countered. “And yours smells like ‘broom polish, shoe shine, fresh parchment, and ‘that weird fancy hair gel Harry uses, oh my God, Rox, how dare he.’” Her words were completely deadpan, rote for the number of times Eggsy had repeated the lists to her. “Honestly, you’ve all but worshiped the ground he walks on since first year.”

“Shut up, Rox,” Eggsy grumbled as he stood. “I’ve got to go meet Harry before we go back to Hogsmeade.”

“You have fun with that,” Roxy sighed, rolling to her feet. “I’m going to find Merlin, you know, my actual boyfriend.”

“Just because the two of you are from pureblood families that arranged it,” Eggsy huffed, leaving the room.

* * *

“Harry!” Eggsy knocked on the door of Harry’s room, separate this year because of his status as Head Boy. Merlin had bitched about it for a month when term had started, but then Roxy had started snogging him to make him shut up and that had been that.

“Come in!” Harry called back. “I’m running a bit behind,” he said wryly when Eggsy came in to find him in just his trousers, hair an untamed mess.

“Wake up late?” Eggsy asked, throat suddenly dry.

“I stayed up a bit too late studying for my N.E.W.T.s, I’m afraid.”

“It’s October, Harry,” Eggsy sighed, the shock of seeing Harry shirtless fading into the familiar banter. “N.E.W.T.s aren’t until May.”

“April, actually,” Harry retorted, pulling on his shirt. “How are your O.W.L. studies coming?”

“May, Harry, May,” Eggsy sighed, collapsing onto Harry’s bed. “I have months to prepare.”

“Months go by quickly,” Harry chided. “May will be here sooner than you think.”

“What are you going to do when you get out of here?” Eggsy asked, watching as Harry dug around to find a clean pair of socks.

“I’ve actually been approached about becoming an Unspeakable,” Harry said, standing. “It’s a very rare opportunity.”

“Didn’t you also get that offer from Mr. Scamander?” Eggsy asked. “I thought you were going to go study with him.”

“I thought about it,” Harry admitted. “But if I went with Mr. Scamander, we’d be traveling all over the world.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“If I take the job as an Unspeakable, I’ll be based mainly out of London.”

“Is there really anything that important keeping you in London?”

“You,” Harry said, the word obviously out of his mouth before he even thought about it.

“Me?” Eggsy asked, taken aback by the swift and painfully honest answer.

Harry paused for a moment before continuing, sitting next to Eggsy on the bed. “I’ve been in love with you for years, Eggsy,” he admitted softly. “Probably longer than I’ve even noticed, myself.”

Eggsy was stunned by that response, and Harry seemed to take the ensuing silence as rejection, because he started backpedaling quickly, stumbling over his own words.

“Harry,” Eggsy put a hand on Harry’s arms, causing him to pause, eyes locked on Eggsy’s hand. “I like you too,” he said shyly. “Roxy’s been teasing me about it forever, I didn’t think you’d like me back.”

Harry began to smile so brightly it almost hurt Eggsy’s eyes. “Then maybe we could consider today’s trip to Hogsmeade a first date, then?” he asked hopefully.

“That sounds amazing,” Eggsy said with a returning smile. “We could check out Madam Puddifoot's. I’ve heard...interesting things about it.”

Harry laughed. “Alright,” he agreed. “I’m almost ready to go, if you want to head down without me.”

“And leave my boyfriend to make his way to Hogsmeade all by himself?” Eggsy teased, heart fluttering at getting to use the word ‘boyfriend’ in relation to Harry. “I don’t think so.”

Harry smiled softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s cheek. “I quite like the sound of that.”

“Boyfriend,” Eggsy murmured again, pulling Harry pack in for a proper kiss on the lips. “Hurry up so we can go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care if Newt Scamander wouldn't still be alive or whatever, the timeline can go fuck itself, Harry got an offer to go study with Newt but turned it down because he wanted to stay near Eggsy (Newt absolutely understands, thinking back to the little bakery in New York that he had hovered around for far too long (Great, now I just gave myself Fantastic Beasts feels, might write that next), so he leaves the offer open to Harry whenever.
> 
> In my head, if not in canon, Unspeakables are basically the FBI to the Auror's police department, so Harry's gonna be up there, in the special Unspeakable department that equates to Kingsman, in my head.
> 
> I have so many emotions about these nerds, talk to me.


	5. Chapter 5

“You look like shit,” Roxy said bluntly.

“You’re so kind,” Eggsy murmured, sprawling on her lap. “Honestly, best mate a lad could have.”

“When did you start feeling like this?” she asked, running fingers through his hair.

“First or second week of November,” Eggsy grumbled as he tried not to lose his breakfast.

“And when was the last time you saw Harry?”

“Halloween Hogsmeade weekend, our anniversary,” Eggsy cracked an eye at her. “Why?”

“Did you two, you know?” she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

“We did, not that it’s any of your business,”

“Sit up for a second,” Roxy said, nudging at Eggsy with her knees until he sat up. “Pull your shirt up,” she said, pulling out her wand as he did so. Before Eggsy could ask what she was on about, she performed a short motion that resulted in Eggsy’s stomach glowing brightly pink.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eggsy asked as Roxy let out a long, low whistle.

“That was a pregnancy detection spell,” Roxy answered. “And pink means it’s positive.”

“What?” Eggsy squeaked. “Rox, that’s not possible. I’m a guy.”

“True,” Roxy agreed. “But it is possible. With two magical parents. The soulmate thing is probably a factor too.”

“I’m…” Eggsy looked at his stomach. “I’m pregnant.”

Roxy nodded.

“I need to write to Harry.”

“Probably a good idea,” Roxy agreed. “Are you going to be okay? I know a couple of spells if you...if you don’t want to be a parent before you graduate.”

“No!” Eggsy denied immediately, arms wrapped around his stomach. “Rox-”

“I know,” Roxy held up her hands. “I know, just making sure you know your options.”

“How do you even know about those?” Eggsy mumbled.

“Have you seen my dorm mates?” Roxy said drily. “They’ve used it quite a few times between them. I really need that Head Girl position next year, or I will kill them.”

Eggsy let out a soft laugh before standing. “I’m going to write Harry.”

“Send a plane if you need me,” Roxy said with a wave as she continued her research.

* * *

Summer between 6-7

Eggsy didn’t return to his mother’s flat after he finished his sixth year, instead moving in with Harry, now his fiance, with plans to get married as soon as Eggsy turned 17. One week after Eggsy’s birthday, he was officially Gary Unwin-Hart.

One month after the wedding, Daisy Anne Unwin-Hart was born. She was a fairly easy baby, which was extremely lucky, considering the fact that she spent the first year of her life in classrooms with Eggsy, since Hogwarts was a better environment for an infant than Harry’s Unspeakable training or Michelle’s flat, where she lived with Dean.

Harry came to Hogwarts whenever possible, which managed to be about every Hogsmeade weekend. Roxy was a lifesaver, taking Daisy to ‘cement her role as world’s best godmother,’ so that Eggsy could do homework or take a nap, because for all that Daisy was an easy baby, she still required a lot of attention.

“You’re exhausted, love,” Harry murmured when Eggsy came home over Christmas break.

“Your daughter has decided to start crawling last week,” Eggsy mumbled into Harry’s chest.

“Well you’ve got a month off, love,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead. “And so do I, so let me take care of both of you, alright?”

“You’re the best, Haz,” Eggsy murmured with a yawn. “I’m going to bed.”

“I’ll be up in a minute,” Harry said, nudging Eggsy towards the stairs.

“Love you.”

“I love you too, Eggsy,” Harry said with a fond smile.

* * *

Eggsy took a gap year after graduation, focusing on Daisy before deciding to join Harry as an Unspeakable.

“Is this the right choice?” Eggsy murmured, curling against Harry’s side. “What if something happens to us?”

“That’s what her godparents are for,” Harry murmured, “But nothing is going to happen, not to the both of us.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you,” Eggsy murmured, curling even closer to Harry.

“We’ll be fine, love,” Harry pressed a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head. “Trust me.”

“I do,” Eggsy said with a grin, “With my life.”

“Then get some sleep,” Harry began to hum quietly, a soft lullaby he sometimes sang for Daisy.

“I love you,” Eggsy murmured as he fell asleep.

“I love you too,” Harry responded, following quickly into deep sleep.

* * *

Daisy is Sorted into Slytherin. Merlin is absolutely insufferable for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what time period this takes place in, I'm pretty sure Voldemort has happened, long enough ago to be taught in history class at least.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman or Harry Potter


End file.
